When the Insane Enter Konoha With a Narrator
by FireCrescent
Summary: Have you ever visited Konoha? You wanna? Well one thing I gotta tell ya:ALWAYS BRING A BACKUP NARRATOR!It's powerful enough...even though you can't see them. Still, worth a try! READ THIS TO FIND OUT HOW IT WORKS!
1. French N's First Visit to Konoha

I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. Neither do I own the French Narrator guy.

* * *

French Narrator: Ah, a nice sunny day in Bikini Bottom...wait a minute...zis is not Bikini Bottom! Where am I!?

FireCrescent: Konoha

French N.: Konoha?

FireCrescent: DUH! Haven't you ever been on land!?

French N.: No.

FireCrescent: Nah, who cares...

French N: Why am I here?

FireCrescent: I kidnapped you, thats what ((innocent face))

French N: (whispering) Great, now I'm stuck narrating for an idiot...

FireCrescent: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

French N: Huh? Did I say something? Uh...where do I start narrating?

FireCrescent: ...well, lets put your ultimate narrating powers to practice...we start in Naruto's bedroom!

French N: Huh?

FireCrescent: Oh come on, I'll show you...

(AT NARUTO'S BEDROOM!! (fanfare))

French N: ...um...zis is it?

FireCrescent: Yes, it is. All you have to do is say some--

French N: I know that already!

FireCrescent: Oh. Well it's gonna be tougher then last time 'cause seriously, Konoha ninjas will beat you up.

French N: I could just--

FireCrescent: NO!!! IT DOESNT WORK THAT WAY!!!

French N: sigh so narrating powers are actually for attack?

FireCrescent: Yea. No defense.

French N: But--

FireCrescent: WHO FRICKIN' CARES!? JUST DO SOMETHING!

French N: Fine. Naruto woke up and did the chicken dance.

(Naruto wakes up and does the chicken dance)

Naruto: AAH!! WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING!?

FireCrescent: Good, now all you have to do next is call somebody in here.

French N: Who is there to narrate in here?

FireCrescent: There's Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee...you know...those ppl.

French N: Ok...Then Sakura and Shikamaru walk in and see Naruto's little fowl preformance...

(Sakura and Shikamaru magically walk in, not knowing what's going on...)

Shikamaru: What the...? Hey, I'm still in my PJs!

Sakura: Who wakes up at 3:00am anyways? (rubs eyes)

FireCrescent: 3:00am? It said 7 on my watch...

Sakura: WHA!?!?!?! WHO ARE YOU!?!?

FireCrescent: Never mind me, you're here to watch (drumroll please!) Naruto do the Chicken Dance!

Sakura: ...so?

French N: I can make you laugh!

Naruto: NOOO! DON'T MAKE THEM LAUGH!

FireCrescent: Um...yea, don't make them laugh...this is not the severe training yet...

French N: Why am I doing zis all over again!? For crying out loud, I'M A PRO AT NARRATING!

FireCrescent: You didn't do anything on Spongebob...all you did was "Ah, what a beautiful morning" and "It looks like Spongebob's up to something"!

French N: Good point.

Sakura: Who watches Spongebob anyways?

FireCrescent: I do

Shikamaru: Spongebob has the power to make anyone of any age watch it. I've had experience.

FireCrescent: So has my dad! HE LOOOOOOOOOVES SPONGEBOB!

Sakura: You two are weirdos.

FireCrescent: Weirdo and loving it.

Shikamaru: Weirdo and--SAY WHAT!?

FireCrescent: ...French N, lets get outta here...

Naruto: Wait, what about me!? You can't just leave me like this! UNDO THIS CRUEL...THING!

FireCrescent: Should we, French N?

French N: Yeah sure, why not? Naruto stopped dancing and went off to relax on his couch.

Naruto: MY LEGS! AND MY ARMS! HOW THEY HURT!!!

FireCrescent: WAIT! Sakura and Shika haven't left yet!

Shikamaru: It's ShikaMARU not Shika!

FireCrescent: Whatev! Shika is easier to say, and plus it makes you sound like a little bunny.

Shikamaru: WHAT!? LITTLE BUNNY!?

FireCrescent: Fine, fine...I'll call you Shik then.

Shikamaru: Oh fine.

French N: Shikamaru and Sakura left Naruto's little apartment back to...to...to..

FireCrescent: Well, since its 3:30am now, they went back to sleep in their beds.

French N: Right...back to sleep in their beds.

(Shika(hehheh, little bunny) and Sakura poofed back into their beds, having only known that this experience was a dream).

* * *

Naruto: You're so cruel! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!? IN FRONT OF SAKURA!!!

FireCrescent: WHAT!? YOU'RE BLAMING ME!?

Naruto: yeah.

FireCrescent: It was French N who did that!! NOT ME!

Naruto: What does 'N' stand for in his name?

FireCrescent: If I let you know, all my laughing days are gonna be over.

Naruto: How?

FireCrescent: Oh...you'll see...(evil grin)

Naruto: I don't like that grin...(gulp)

FireCrescent: You'll get used to it.


	2. Hey, Special Announcement here!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Neither do I own the French Narrator guy.

* * *

FireCrescent: Hey ppl! ((waves)) 

Gaara: ...why...am...i...here?

FireCrescent: I never called you here...

Gaara: Yea you did.

FireCrescent: No i didn't.

Gaara: Yea.

FireCrescent: No!

Gaara: Yea.

FireCrescent: NO!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: ...yea...

FireCrescent: FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD, CAN'T I JUST GET ON WITH THIS!?

Gaara: Yell one more time I kill you.

FireCrescent: **sweatdrop **um, sure, I won't yell anymore...anyways, every Thursday, Gaara checks his email and I hope he replies...

Gaara: How did you know that?

FireCrescent: Well, you love yourself right?

Gaara: Duh.

FireCrescent: It'll give you a chance to meet ppl who LOVE you!

Gaara: Nah, its a lie. No one loves me.

FireCrescent: ...if I say I love you, that would seem wrong...

Gaara: You hate me?

FireCrescent: ...no

Gaara: Then how can you not love me and not hate me?

FireCrescent: It's...it's...uh...you have a point there...

Gaara: Then?

FireCrescent: My friend loves you.

Gaara: French N?

FireCrescent: WH-WHAT!? (oh no I yelled again...)

Gaara: Go on.

FireCrescent: Hey, wait a sec! You're not trying to kill me!

Gaara: Who cares now? So which one of your friends love me?

FireCrescent: AnimalsROCK.

Gaara: I don't know her.

FireCrescent: Well...whatever just...just get along with the program here 'kay? Anyways, email Gaara and be garunteed...you'll get his reply! (if there are like, a bizillion emails, he cant answer all of them)


	3. Gaara's Got Emails!

I do not own Naruto. Neither do I own the French Narrator.

And, you should know, if you don't like my fanfiction (like you hated my brother's (uh yea, i accidently said my sister's in a reply so woopsy)...which was the 'It all happened because of a dream' thing...) then just simply go to another website, or, turn off the computer. Easy as that.

Now I have a question to the flamers: Why do you stay and flame? Mostly, why do you even read the fanfic?

People who read fanfics they don't like are stuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid. I mean, c'mon! So what? Give the authors some space here (geez...)

Now pay attention to the instructions above...see how easy they are? Or are you super retarded and don't listen to them? If you don't, DOOM TO YOU.

This may not convince you, but at least think about it. Then you'll get the point. But coming back over and over and over (plus a thousand more overs) again makes you look a lot stupider then you thought it would. Or maybe you didn't think it'd make you look stupid at all. Well, you know what? It makes you look stupid to me. :P

It's really weird that ppl often read stuff they don't like. It gives you a bad rep if you keep doing this (well, to me yeah.)

So let me post this for my family or friends who are reading ok?

* * *

FireCrescent: You ppl are so cruel. You didn't send ONE email! Well, I got face-to-face requests from my sister anyways. She's asked him two questions. You ready Gaara?

Gaara: Hmph.

FireCrescent: You don't want to listen to it?

Gaara: Hmph.

FireCrescent: Hmph...

Gaara: Hmph

FireCrescent: HMPH!!!

Gaara: ...hmph...

FireCrescent: Ok, ok, never mind about 'hmph' but still, listen...

Gaara: hmph.

**Hey Gaara...Why do you have eyeliner?**

**-Tien**

Gaara: It's traditional to the Sand Village.

**Hey Gaara...do you still hug that little teddy of yours?**

**-Tien**

Gaara: Um...no...yeah...wait...no?

FireCrescent: Which is it!? Yeah or no!?

Gaara: Ummmmm...no, i am strong not weak...

FireCrescent: ((sweatdrop)) is that a no?

Gaara: I AM SO SORRY TEDDY! I MUST SAY NO!

FireCrescent: Um...!?!?! That means-

Gaara: THAT MEANS SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!

FireCrescent: (shutting up)

Gaara: Do I have to tell the truth?

FireCrescent: (being shut up)

Gaara: Well?

FireCrescent: (still shut up...)

Gaara: you can stop being shut up now.

FireCrescent: Yeah you have to tell the truth. It'll give you a bad rep if you don't speak honestly!! Especially with your fans who think that you should hug your bear!!

Gaara: I have fans?

FireCrescent: ...um...moving on...

**Do you wanna be Kazekage?**

**-Tien**

Gaara: I have more power then the Kazekage right now. I can kill anyone in the blink of an eye and change a law if I don't like it.

FireCrescent: But don't you think you should consider it?

Gaara: Consider being Kazekage?

FireCrescent: Yeah, you should.

Gaara: Hmmm...

FireCrescent: Um..lets see if my sister has any other letters...

**Do you want any friends?**

**-Tien**

Gaara: I love myself. Only myself. I am my only friend.

FireCrescent: Maybe you should consider that too

Gaara: What!?

FireCrescent: Doesn't it ever get lonely being by yourself?

Gaara: No.

FireCrescent: Well, try being more open to ppl. Say for instance...Temari and Kankuro?

Gaara: Those two freaks!?

FireCrescent: Oh wow, I'm sure that they must be very flattered. Nice way to start a friendship...

Gaara: Really?

FireCrescent: No.

Gaara: Knew it. You hate me too, don't you?

FireCrescent: If I am hating you, why am I giving you a chance to make friends?

Gaara: Good point...then you love me?

FireCrescent: WHA-WHAT!? NOOOOO!

Gaara: Then-

FireCrescent: LOOK, YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS, AND THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU OK!?

Gaara: That works...

FireCrescent: Well thats all-

Gaara: More.

FireCrescent: What?

Gaara: More power...

FireCrescent: um ((sweatdrop))

Gaara: Wait how did that slip out of my mind?

FireCrescent: As I said, that's all!

* * *

Just like Gaara should consider about being Kazekage and having a friend, why don't you consider the instructions at the very top? Hmm?


End file.
